


Favourite Place

by Kikacat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Louis, Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, Dom Louis, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Harry, Subspace, Top Harry, Trust, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikacat/pseuds/Kikacat
Summary: Every once in a while, Harry needs Louis to take care of him.





	Favourite Place

**Author's Note:**

> A little story about the boys in a loving, established relationship. Let me know if I missed any tags.

Harry lay prone on the bed, feeling the stretch in his arms as Louis fastened the Velcro cuffs, already secure around the headboard, to his wrists. He tried to pull his arms down slowly, enjoying Louis’ pleased expression, as he noted the restriction to Harry’s movement. 

“Lovely,” Louis whispered.

Three years they’d been together, and it had just gotten better and better. On days like this, when they had time to relax and enjoy each other, he was always surprised by something Louis did, how he kept things fresh and interesting. 

Today, he’d asked to go under. He’d had a stressful week, and nothing was able to make him feel better than having Louis take over for a while, take care of him. Louis, obviously, was more than happy to oblige.

‘Ready, love,” Louis said quietly, as he straddled Harry’s naked body, a small box beside him on the bed. 

‘So ready, I need this,” Harry replied, running his eyes up and down Louis’ equally naked form.

Louis nodded, ‘I know, love, I've got you.” 

He began slowly, lightly running his hands over Harry’s stomach and chest, ghosting his fingers over Harry’s already hardening nipples, and back down to the hollows of his hips. Harry hummed, and let his eyes close.

Louis continued his gentle touches as Harry relaxed a fraction at a time. As his breathing evened out, Louis leant forward to whisper, “Do you want the blindfold, love?”

Harry shivered slightly, “Yes, please, yes, just for a bit.”

Louis sat back up, leaning over to the small box and taking out the blindfold they’d used before. As he tightened it round Harry’s head, careful of his hair, he whispered into Harry’s ear again. “Starting now, Kitten, no more talking, you know the rules.”

Harry shuddered fully this time, a small groan escaping his lips, as he nodded frantically. He knew the rules, they both did. Louis had learnt as much as he could about this type of play, after Harry had gone under accidentally once, scaring the shit out of both of them. That was two years ago, though, and Louis had come a long way since.

Louis moved off of Harry’s legs and spread them comfortably wide. Harry felt him settle between them. “Look so beautiful, Kitten, so hard for me already,” Louis murmured, as he ran a lone finger up the underside of Harry’s already hard and flushed cock, ‘Can’t wait to hear you moan.”

Harry’s back arched, as he tried to push himself into the touch, groaning as he realised Louis had already moved his hand away. “Patience, love,” Louis said, “No rush, we’ve all the time in the world.”

Harry gasped, he knew what that meant. Louis wasn’t going to let him come, at least not for a while. He was going to make him wait, and beg, and cry. He felt his eyes tear up at the thought.

The bed moved, as Louis leant over to the box again, and then Harry heard the telltale click of the lube lid opening. He breathed deeply, waiting, waiting.

The first touch of Louis’ finger was to his cock, which surprised him, as he let out a moan at the sudden rush of sensation. Louis gently pulled back his foreskin, and was moving one lubed finger, ever so softly, in circles around the head. Harry started to whimper, his hips involuntarily shifting up and down as he chased more friction.

‘Now, now, none of that,” Louis said, as a haze began to fill Harry’s mind. He felt a firm hand come down and push his hip into the bed, even as the other finger continued its maddening circles, ‘Stay still,” Louis’ voice commanded.

Harry’s body went tense, in an effort to do as he was told, but he couldn’t stop himself from bucking up as Louis’ finger moved away. He mewled, as he felt the excess lube slide down his cock, so, so sensitive after Louis had worked him up.

He held himself as still as he could, as he felt Louis’ finger at his hole, moving in those same circles, making him crazy. He could feel the blindfold was wet now, tears of overstimulation already leaking out, and they had just gotten started.

‘God, I love you like this,” Louis began, “the way you move, the noises you make. All for me.” 

Harry moaned as he felt the tip of Louis’ finger push inside, moving slowly, before pulling back out and starting in again. So, so slowly. Louis’ hand firm on his hip, stopping any movement.

‘So desperate already, want it so bad, don’t you Kitten,” Louis whispered. Harry loved this, listening to Louis talk him through it, telling him how he looked, what it did for him. It filled up his mind, took away all thought, made it so much better.

Louis pushed in again with two fingers, pressing them firmly into his walls, stroking, teasing, dragging them back out, before pushing in again at a faster pace, finally starting to fuck him.

Harry moaned loudly, trying to twist his hips without Louis noticing, trying to get those fingers on his spot, he was so hard already, leaking so much he could feel it pooling on his stomach. He was whining, he knew it.

Louis pulled his fingers away abruptly. ‘Keep that up and you’ll get nothing, I’ll leave you here like this, all hard and desperate, is that what you want?”

Harry shook his head fiercely, wanting to scream apologies, but not wanting to speak, Louis had said he couldn’t. He stilled himself on the bed, taking in great gulps of air, as he felt Louis’ hand run up his thigh, to his hip, holding him down again. ‘Stay still now Kitten,” Louis said, “It’s going to get even better.”

Harry was shaking with tension, as Louis slipped his fingers back in, smoothly and so easily now. He moaned as Louis brushed against his prostate, at the same time taking Harry’s hard cock deep into his mouth, gripping it with tight, wet suction that made Harry’s eyes roll back behind the blindfold. Louis kept up the movement of his hand, moving his head up and down in the same rhythm, flicking his tongue over the head at each stroke of Harry’s prostate.

Harry couldn’t take it, his legs shaking with the effort not to come. He could feel his orgasm building, toes curling in anticipation, and stomach tensing up, ready for release. He couldn’t hold it. Louis must have felt his muscles moving, tensing, and he pushed his fingers in hard, before pulling them out, and lifting up off of Harry.

Harry started to cry. Loud sobs, as his body shook at the denial. Louis ran gentle hands up and down his thighs. “Doing so well, Kitten, you’re being so good for me, you held so still. Do you want me to continue.”

Harry could barely hear anything, but Louis’ voice cut through the static in his ears. He nodded, pulling in calming breaths, as he willed his body to calm down.

“You can use your words if you need to, Kitten,” Louis said gently.

Harry took a deep breath, “So good, Lou, so good, don’t stop,” he begged.

He heard Louis chuckle. “Going to try something else now, Kitten,” he said, “I’ve bought you a new present. Going to see if you can take it for me, okay? Going to make it so good, and then I’m going to ride you. And if you make me come, I’ll let you come too.”

Harry’s dick twitched, God he wanted that. He felt the bed dip as Louis reached into the box again, before something cold and wet poked at his hole. He gasped as Louis began to push it in. “A lovely new plug for you,” Louis began, “all ready for you to enjoy. And this one’s special, going to see if you can take it, going to see if I can make you beg to fuck me.”

Harry groaned. Louis’ words making his body writhe, in turn, pushing the plug harder against his walls, as it settled in place. “Fuck, you look amazing,” Louis gasped.

Harry lay still, waiting to see what Louis would do next. He heard a soft click, before the plug inside him buzzed to life. He screamed as he rocked his hips into the air, chasing friction he knew wasn’t there. “Please Louis, please,” he begged.

He could feel Louis moving around between his knees, and knew he was prepping himself. God, he wanted to see. He wanted to see Louis flushed and hard, open and ready to take his cock, he couldn’t wait, he couldn’t.

“Please Louis, please now,” he screamed, as Louis flicked the vibrations up another level, “Let me fuck you, please, I’ll be so good, I’ll be so good for you, please,” he sobbed, as he felt Louis straddle his thighs. Lube covered hands moved over his cock, as Louis stroked him up and down quickly.

‘Going to lay still for me, aren’t you Kitten, going to let me use you like I want,” Louis said, taking a firm hold of Harry’s cock, before slowly sinking down on it.

“Yes, yes, anything,” Harry begged, the pressure around him so tight, the vibrations inside him so good. 

Louis flicked up the setting again and started a fast pace, moving up and down Harry with quick, sure movements. Harry’s knuckles were bone white as he gripped the pillowcase above his head, in an effort to stay still for Louis and do as he was told. He felt Louis shift his weight, but before he could lean back, Harry gasped, “Take off the blindfold, Lou, please. I want to see you.”

He felt Louis fall forwards, and hands in his hair, as the blindfold was undone. Louis was gone before he even opened his eyes, leaning back to grip Harry’s thighs, as he rode him faster and harder.

Harry blinked glazed eyes, as he took in Louis moving on top of him, fucking Harry the way he knew would get him off untouched. 

“Fuck, Lou, fuck,” Harry moaned, as the sight of Louis, and the sensations he felt overcame him. He held still though, biting his lip, even as he moaned at the pleasure running through him.

“Gonna make me come, Kitten,” Louis groaned, as he threw back his head, bucking hard on Harry’s cock, making Harry whimper at just how fucking amazing it felt. The vibrations jumped up another speed, and Harry’s body went bow string tight as he fought to hold off coming.

“Fuck, Kitten, yes,” Louis yelled, as he came. Hard. Hot strips of come landing across Harry’s chest and neck, “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Harry was crying, completely overwhelmed by the sensations. Louis shifted his weight forward and the change in angle, pressed the plug hard into Harry’s spot. His body twitching with need, Harry keened as he begged. “Please, Lou, please, I can’t, please, I… please.”

Louis leaned further forward, draping his body over Harry’s, running his teeth over Harry’s ear, as he whispered, “Now, Kitten, come.”

Harry’s upper body bucked forward, wrenching his shoulders, and his hips snapped up into Louis’ hot, wet hole, as he came, harder than he ever had before. The pleasure too much, his eyes rolled back, static noise filled his ears, and everything went black.

 

The first thing Harry heard was Louis’ heartbeat. He was warm and dry and wrapped in a duvet, head cradled again Louis’ chest. He blinked a few times as he gathered his thoughts, and tilted his head up slowly.

“Hello love, back with me?” Louis asked, softly.

Harry smiled shyly at him, blinking his assent.

“Drink a bit of this,” Louis said, bringing a bottle of water into view, and tilting it carefully against Harry’s lips.

The cool water worked wonders, and, as Harry came back to himself a little more, he quietly asked, “How long was I out?”

“Eighteen minutes, this time,” Louis grinned, “not your record, but close.”

Harry smiled, as Louis lifted a grape up for him. “Felt like longer,” he said, before sticking out his tongue for the food.

Louis fed Harry some more. “Feel good? How are your arms? he asked.

“Nothing a bath won’t fix. It was amazing, Lou, really, just what I needed.”

“Okay, okay, just checking,” Louis grinned, dropping a kiss to Harry’s forehead. “Always want to make sure you’re okay, I’ll always ask, you know.”

“I know,” Harry sighed happily, and snuggled further into Louis’ arms. His favourite place in the world.


End file.
